Uthando Siyeza
by LOVERS Anime comic
Summary: Sasuke Meneror Sakura hany karena cemburu? OCC, TYPO, GAJE, DLL. (-O-)


Kali ini aku buat cerita Sasusaku genre Crime. Cerita ini permintaan dari Almira Desriana. Terimakasih Almira . Maaf kalau chap pertamanya pendek ya... I LOVE YOU ALL. Selamat membaca...

* * *

Uthando siyeza

(^_^)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By

Lovers anime comic

pairing: Sasusaku

Genre: Crime

* * *

Di tengah maraknya kejahatan di kota Konoha, ada seorang laki-laki bermata tajam bagaikan elang. Dia menatap kesekitarnya. Dia membawa sebuah pistol yang cukup besar. Saat merasa aman, dia meluncurkan pelurunya ke salah satu rumah milik orang lain. 'Doar!' Suaranya cukup kencang. Lalu laki-laki itu lari entah kemana. Sedangkan si pemilik rumah keluar dengan wajahnya yang nampak ketakutan. Matanya hijau emerland, rambutnya pink tergerai, dan memakai blus warna putih. Si pemilik rumah, sering di teror oleh seseorang. Perempuan itu yakni Haruno Sakura.

Cukup sudah hari ini dia diteror. Rasanya dia ingin pindah rumah saja. "Arghh! Kenapa hal ini s'lalu saja terjadi! Aku tak tahan lagi!" Teriak Sakura frustasi di depan rumahnya. Dia tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia kembali ke rumahnya dan menelpon sahabatnya.

Ino : "Halo, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura : "Apakah kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Ino : "Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura : "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa tidak kau ke rumahku?"

Ino : "Ada sih... Tunggu, nanti aku akan segera kesana"

panggilan terputus.

* * *

Sesampai nya di rumah Sakura (n_n)

* * *

'Tok, Tok, Tok' Ino mengetuk pintu sahabatnya dengan keras. "Sebentar," Sahut Sakura lalu membuka kan pintu rumahnya. "Ino, kau sudah datang! Silahkan masuk," Ujar Sakura tersenyum ceria melihat sahabat karib nya datang. "Kau tak pernah berubah ya?" Kata Ino tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini. Mereka duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tengah rumah Sakura. "Heh, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Ino membuka percakapan. "Begini, aku akhir-akhir ini merasa ada yang menerorku Ino-chan... Dan aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku takut..." Curhat Sakura pada temannya. "Kalau itu, mana ku tau. Yang penting kita harus mengetahui siapa yang menerormu itu, kau jangan takut! Ada aku disini!" Hibur Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Terimakasih Ino-chan, :3" Ujar Sakura Sambil memeluk Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

* * *

"Aha, begini saja. Besok kau kan libur. Nah, nanti kita intip belakang rumahmu. Mungkin saja peneror itu ada disana saat ingin meneror mu," Usul Ino pada Sakura. "Benar juga kau Ino-chan! Tumben kau pintar," Canda Sakura sambil menyenggol pinggang Ino. 'BLETAK!' "Dari dulu aku sudah pintar tau!" Ujar Ino kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi. "Iya, iya maaf Ino-chan..." Kata Sakura kesakitan.

* * *

[] Ke esokan harinya []

Hari ini mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik rimbunan semak di belakang rumah Sakura. "Hei, Sasuke-Teme. Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan pada Sakura hah?" Tanya seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. "Diam kau Dobe. Tak usah ikut campur," Jawab seseorang berambut pantat ayam dan bermata tajam seperti burung elang. "Kau ingin meneror nya lagi?" Tanya pria rambut pirang itu lagi. "Diam kau Dobe!" Marah Sasuke menatap tajam orang disebelah nya. "Baiklah..." Ujar pria rambut pirang itu pasrah. "Kau terlalu Sasuke. Sasori kan hanya bersahabat dengan Sakura. Kenapa kau harus meneror Sakura? Kau cemburu ya?" Ujar Naruto dan membuat Sasuke naik darah. "Diam kau Naruto baka!" Marah Sasuke. 'BLETAK!' Ada sebuah tangan yang menjitak mereka berdua. "Jadi kalian ya yang menerorku?!" Teriak Sakura marah. "KYAAA!" Teriak Naruto terkejut. Sasuke langsung lari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. "Hei Sasuke tunggu a-" Perkataan nya terhenti karena melihat Ino dan Sakura sudah mengepal tangannya kuat dan... 'BLAM'. Akhirnya wajah Naruto bonyok. Pokoknya wajah Naruto sudah dihiasi lingkaran hitam dikedua matanya, pipinya merah, dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG

Hah... Lega sudah. Mohon Komentarnya ya? Maaf kalau tak puas membaca chap 1 nya. Karena waktunya mendesak, jadi aku membuat ini dengan waktu yang singkat pula. Maaf klau ada salah penulisan ya,, Terimakasih.


End file.
